1 november 1981
by carolineflickan
Summary: Malfoys herrgård, dagen efter att Lord Voldemort stött på patrull av oväntat slag. One shot.


Narcissa, Draco, Lucius, Bellatrix, Lord Voldemort och familjerna Potter och Longbottom tillhör Rowling och ingen annan. Jag lånar dem bara. Blir glad om ni kommenterar, förstås. Det går att göra det anonymt, men då kan jag tyvärr inte svara på er kommentarer. Trevlig läsning!

* * *

**1 november, 1981**

Narcissa Malfoy slog upp ögonen då hon hörde sin son pipa och skratta från vaggan. Hon sträckte ut en hand mot honom, han fick tag i ett finger, skrattade och drog. Hans mor fick minsann masa sig ur sängen nu, tyckte han. Det är faktiskt dags för frukost! Narcissa rullade över på andra sidan för att säga god morgon till sin make, men Lucius var inte där. Hans sänghalva var tom och kall. Hon tittade på klockan. Halv åtta. Han borde fortfarande vara hemma. Satt väl nere i matsalen och åt frukost, antagligen. Hon stack fötterna i ett par tofflor, drog på sig sin morgonrock och lyfte upp Draco ur vaggan.

- Har du sett pappa idag? frågade hon och gav honom en puss på pannan.

- Pa-pa! sade han glatt och hade ingen aning om vad hon pratade om.

Med sonen på armen gick Narcissa för att leta reda på Lucius, men hon kunde inte hitta hon någonstans. Han var inte i matsalen, inte på sitt privata rum och inte heller i badrummet. Hon frågade en av husalferna, men han kunde inte ge besked. Dobby hade inte sett herrn på hela morgonen. Narcissa blev lite orolig. Var kunde han vara någonstans? Så här tidigt gav han sig inte av hemifrån i vanliga fall. Visserligen hade han verkat lite underlig kvällen innan. Men han hade inte velat tala om varför. Det var mycket han inte berättade för henne. Hon tyckte i alla fall att han kunde ha sagt hej då innan han lämnade huset.

Snart fick hon annat att tänka på. Draco skulle ju ha sin frukost. En husalf gjorde i ordning hans välling och kom ut i matsalen med den och Narcissas frukost. Draco klunkade glupskt i sig hela innehållet i flaskan, sedan rapade han belåtet och roade sig med att dra i bordsduken medan hans mor åt sin frukost. Hon tyckte att han hade blivit så vild den senaste tiden. Hon vågade inte ens släppa ned honom på golvet, för då skulle han bara springa och dra katten i svansen eller jaga husalfer genom halva undervåningen.

Klockan halv nio anlände en uggla med ett meddelande från Lucius. _Jag och Bellatrix kommer snart_ var det enda som stod på lappen. Narcissa undrade vad hennes syster kunde ha för ärende till herrgården, Bellatrix besökte den inte särskilt ofta i vanliga fall, och när hon väl kom var det sällan för att besöka sin gudson. Det hade varit Lucius idé att göra Bellatrix och Rodolphus till Dracos gudföräldrar, vad det nu skulle vara bra för… Narcissa var säker på att Andromeda skulle ha brytt sig mera om sin systerson. Om hon inte hade gift sig med den där mugglarfödde Ted Tonks kanske de fortfarande hade haft någon kontakt med henne.

Det gick någon timma, sedan kom Lucius hem med Bellatrix i släptåg. Hon såg förkrossad ut och hade troligen inte sovit på hela natten. Ögonen var rödsprängda och hon rörde sig långsamt som om hon hade ont överallt.

- Vad är det som har hänt? frågade Narcissa oroligt och såg från den ena till den andra. Ingen av dem sade något. Bellatrix, sätt dig ned, innan du svimmar! fortsatte hon och drog fram en stol.

- Mörkrets herre är borta, sade Lucius plötsligt och såg på henne med en tom blick.

- Borta? upprepade hon förvånat. Nu var det något hon inte förstod. Borta som i försvunnen eller borta som i död?

- Igår kväll sökte han upp familjen Potter, började Lucius. De var dödsmärkta, som du vet. Han dödade James och hans smutsskallefru, men när han skulle ta död på deras son, då slog förbannelsen tillbaka emot honom själv. Bellarix hade blivit allt blekare medan Lucius pratat. Hon darrade i hela kroppen, trots att det inte var särskilt kallt i nedre hallen på herrgården.

- Jag fick veta det nu på morgonen, fortsatte Lucius. Men jag borde ha begripit tidigare att något var fel. Mörkrets märke pulserade igår, det måste ha varit när han dödade dem. Sedan blev det alldeles stilla och kallt några minuter senare.

- Men… vad hände med pojken? frågade Narcissa.

- Varför bryr du dig om _honom_, det smutsiga halvblodet? För första gången sedan hon kom, sade Bellatrix något. Frågan är väl vad _vi_ ska göra! Vi måste hitta Mörkrets Herre! Han kan inte vara död! De har nog tagit honom, de där förbannade aurorerna! Hon hade återfått den där galna gnistan i blicken. Narcissa ville inte se henne i ögonen när hon såg ut så där. Som om hon vore besatt av något…

- Narcissa visste att de andra tyckte att hon borde tänka på Lord Voldemort istället, men det enda hon kunde se framför sig var en liten svarthårig pojke som låg ensam i sin vagga och grät efter sina föräldrar, som aldrig mera skulle lyfta upp honom eller tala till honom. När han hade försökt döda ett barn, då hade Mörkrets Herre gått för långt, tyckte Narcissa. Om hon eller Lucius någonsin förargade honom, skulle han då ge sig på Draco för att straffa dem? Hon strök sonen över håret och höll honom lite närmare intill sig.

Bellatrix lämnade strax därpå herrgården, mumlandes något om att hon skulle söka upp aurorern Longbottom. Han visste säkert var de hade gjort av Mörkrets Herre.

- Gör inget dumt! ropade Narcissa efter henne, men hon trodde inte att Bellatrix brydde sig om det. Hon hade väldigt sällan brytt sig om vad folk sade till henne. Förutom när det gällde Lord Voldemort. För henne var han en gudom.

- Vad ska vi göra? Narcissa vände sig till sin make och såg på honom. Tänk om aurorerna kommer _hit_? I samma ögonblick började Draco gråta. Såja, älskling… tröstade hon och strök honom över den vitblonda kalufsen.

- Det bästa är om du ger dig av härifrån, sade Lucius. Han tittade inte på henne. Res hem till dina föräldrar.

- Att jag ger mig av? upprepade hon förvånat. Jag kan inte _lämna_ dig!

- Det är för din egen skull. Och för Dracos. Dessutom är det inte dig de vill åt.

Tårarna började rinna nedför hennes kinder och gråten stockade sig i halsen. Hon var övertygad om att de skulle hamna i Azkaban bägge två. Vad skulle då hända med lille Draco? Hon var visserligen ingen riktig dödsätare, hon hade inte märket, och hon hade inte varit med på mer än några enstaka möten.

- Jag stannar här, snyftade hon.

- Narcissa…

- Jo, nu blir det så. Hon gick fram och tog tag i hans hand. Han lade armen om henne och barnet och kysste henne på pannan.

- Det löser sig, viskade han. Jag säger att han lade Imperiusförbannelsen över oss. Vi visste inte vad vi gjorde. De kan inte sätta oss i Azkaban för det.

- Tror du att de kommer att tro oss? Och kommer inte de andra att tycka att du sviker?

- De får tycka vad de vill. Att du och Draco får det bra är det viktigaste.


End file.
